The Past and The Future
by Lady Krisnel
Summary: Van Fanel and the others are rich people, they go to school where rich kid and students gather there. But who is this Hitomi Kanzaki? Is she so rich that she pick up by a limousine? Is it true that she was the missing daughter of Kanzaki Family? Find out!
1. The Lady

Once again, please spare the wrong grammars .

The Past and the Future

Chapter 1 : "The Lady"

Van Fanel sighed as he walked down the street all by himself. It's Sunday today and he can't find anything interested to do, so here he is, walking without someone by his side and have no place to go. Van looked up to the sky, the sun shone brightly today, and there's no sign it'll be raining for today.

_Well, this is so much better than being stuck up in my room_

And suddenly, Van's cell is ringing loudly. Van reached to his pocket and saw the screen before he flips it up.

"Yeah, what's up Amano?"

"Hi dude, where are you now? We're at the coffee shop. Why don't you join us?"

Van asked boringly. "What are you guys doing there anyway?"

"Just some stuff that maybe interest to you. Come on, Van, you don't have anything to do today, am I right?"

"And what makes you think that?"

The voice chuckled. "Well, you're speaking with that boring voice of yours. Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

"Okay, okay, you won. I'm on my way now." Van sighed.

"Great! See you soon!" And with that, Van flips down his cell phone and sighed again, continued to walk to his new destination, the coffee shop where his friends are waiting.

_I hope Amano and the others are smart enough to not invite Shevonie to come as well._

Shevonie is Van's girlfriend until last week. They had been going for a year. When Van found out that she cheated on him, Van immediately broke up with her for good. He found out Shevonie cheated on him when Van saw Shevonie and some guy were making out at the school gym. Since that day, Shevonie has been used many tactics to get Van back, but Van's heart has already hardened for her. Van sighed, lost in his own thoughts when suddenly…

"oww!...." he heard a girl's voice.

Van looked down to see a girl about his age muttered in pain.

"oww… that hurts…." The girl said with touching her leg.

_She must be bumping to me_

Van lowered his head and offered his hand.

"Are you okay Miss? I'm so sorry, I lost in my thoughts and not watching where I was going."

Hearing Van's voice, the girl looked up, revealing her pair of green emerald eyes. The girl accepted Van's hand and immediately stood up with Van's help.

_So, green eyes and honey blond hair, nice combination. Even with such short hair though._

"It's okay, nothing's broken. I'm sorry as well, I'm in kind of hurry and not watching here I was going as well." She smiled.

_So, red amber eyes and raven black hair, not bad._

"oh, I see…" Van is going to ask her name when someone yelled something in the distant.

"Lady Hitomi!" The girl's face changed to be irritated.

_Damn you Jose!_

"I'm so sorry sir, but my friend there is so eager for me to hurry up on something. I'm sorry again and maybe I'll see you around in the future." She bowed and ran before Van could react.

Van looked to the direction where the girl was going. But, he can't find her because the street is so crowded today. So, Van continued walking to the coffee shop and thinking about his last encounter with the girl.

_Hitomi… is that her name? And what's up with the 'Lady' thing?_

Van sighed. Much to his disappointment, maybe he'll never going to see that girl again. Van looked up and saw that he almost reached to his destination. With confident, Van walked and put aside his thoughts.

_Who cares…_

Hitomi keep running as she saw a man with formal outfits is waiting for her. Hitomi stopped running and trying to catch her breath. Her hands on her knees, and she's trying to breathe slowly. The man bowed to Hitomi.

"Are you okay, Milady?" he said with calm tone.

Hitomi looked up and put her hand on her hips, glaring at the man in front of her with raised an eyebrow.

"Do you always have to put that 'Lady' thing before my name? For God-sake Jose! We're in the middle of crowds! What if someone heard you?! And not to mention it, you just ruin my conversation with that handsome guy I just met!"

Jose sighed. "Let's discuss this while we go to the car. Shall we, Milady?"

Hitomi sighed, no matter how many she tried to tell Jose, he just won't listen about the 'Lady' thing. It's not a big deal, but Hitomi felt embarrass if someone heard him called her that.

Technically, Jose is her servant, a very loyal one. He has been serving her family since he was 15. But, Hitomi more considered him as a family even though Jose always called her with a stupid and ridiculous title. So, Hitomi and Jose started walking towards the car.

Jose cleared his throat and started to speak.

"For your question number 1, Milady, we have been through this a lot, but let me remind you again that you are my mistress and we, not just me, must put our respect towards you. For number 2, Milady, I'm the one that hoping people hear me, so they will ask and I will tell them who you really are…"

Jose chuckled when he saw that his lady is glaring at him.

"Okay, for the last one, Milady, you know what I'm thinking about strangers, you should really be careful, Milady. You don't know what they intend to do and that could be-…"

"Dangerous for your life because people started to know who you really are." Hitomi finished him.

Jose smiled. "I'm glad you still remember, Milady."

Hitomi sighed. "You worry too much Jose."

"Maybe I am, but that's for your own safety, Milady. And now, we really shouldn't keep Charles waiting, Milady." He said as he stopped in front of white limousine. Hitomi sighed. Many people are staring at them now as Jose open the door and allowed Hitomi to come in.

When they're inside the limousine, Hitomi sighed and Jose kept smiling. People's eyes were on the white limousine and they're so curious who the passengers are. But then, Hitomi remember something and started to break the silence.

"By the way Jose, Have you arranged about my school tomorrow? It's Escaflowne High School, isn't it?"

Jose looked up towards his lady.

"Yes, everything has already arranged, Milady. Tomorrow, you must meet the principal Ruhm first. And you can go straight to the class."

Hitomi smiled. "Great! And when we're going to hold up a meeting in the Fanelia? I never met with the director company of Fanelia, what is his name again?"

"It's Goau Fanel. He has a wife named Varie Fanel. They had 3 children, 2 sons, and 1 daughter. The eldest one is Folken lacour de Fanel, the middle is Van Fanel and the youngest is Merle Fanel. We're going to have it as soon as possible."

Hitomi's face changed to be serious.

"Make it quick Jose, we have to solve a problem in the Asturia. How is Asturia anyway?"

Jose crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes.

"Anything is good for now. They still can keep up without any director."

"Good.."

There's long pregnant silence. Hitomi looked down at her hands on her lap. Hitomi sighed. Memories played in her mind, and some of it weren't good at all. Hitomi finally decided to ask.

"Any news from him?" Still looking down at her hands.

Jose looked at Hitomi's sad face. He hated that bastard for making her like this. Jose sighed.

"Well, he still looking for you and ask all of our people. But, they won't tell him, that's for sure. His father has already worked in the other company, but we don't know what company just yet."

"I see…" There's silence again and this time, Jose who broke it.

"You should have put him in the jail, Milady." Jose sighed.

Hitomi shook her head.

"No, I can't do that Jose." Hitomi said with sad tone.

Jose sighed. His mistress was way too kind. Even after what that bastard did to her. She still managed to forgive him. No, both of that two bastards. What Jose did next to Hitomi, surprises her. Jose took her hand and placed it on his, he smiled to her.

"Don't worry, Milady. Everything will be just fine. You can start your new life here. Just concentrate on your school tomorrow. You will meet new people and make new friends."

"Thank you, Jose" Hitomi smiled.

_School… I wonder if that guy went to the same school as I am_

"We almost there, Lady Hitomi, Lord Jose." The driver said.

"Yes." Jose answered.

Hitomi looked up and saw through the window. They almost reached the main gate. Finally, she has arrived at her new home. She will start over everything from here. Start again from the beginning. And she knew, she wasn't alone to face it. Hitomi smiled.

_Who cares…._

I love reviews! ^.^


	2. The Coffee Shop

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

I'm really appreciated it!

Well, I give you the next chapter of The Past and the Future…

* * *

The Past and the Future

Chapter 2 : "The Coffee Shop"

"Hei Van! Over here!"

Van looked around the coffee shop and saw a guy with brown hair waved at him. Van looked around the table where was he sat and realized that his friends had already there. So, Van walked to the table and sat beside a long blonde hair guy.

"So, what this interested stuff you told me Amano?"

Amano is the one that had brown hair and waved at Van earlier. He winked at Van and stared to speak.

"Don't ask me, man. It was Allen's idea. I'm just followed what he said. Besides, I'm bored."

"You bored even when you are together with me?" The red hair girl beside him said with raised an eyebrow.

Amano chuckled. "You know that's not what I meant." He kissed her forehead and the girl can't help it beside blushed. Van sighed at the sight he was seeing.

"Okay, that's enough you two! Get a room!" A girl with white gray hair and blue eyes said. This girl is Celena Schezar, she and Amano are brothers and sisters. But, Amano has a twin brother named Allen Schezar, they're so identical. The difference is that Amano has a brown hair and Allen has a blond hair.

Celena had a twin as well like Amano and Allen, she's the youngest from their family. And her twin is a boy, so they're not identical. His name is Dilandau. He had the same hair colour as Celena but his eyes are red blood. Both Amano and Allen were born first before them. And Dilandau is three minutes older than Celena.

The red hair girl is Yukari Uchida. She is Amano's girlfriend. They have been going out for a long time. And they believed that they are true love. This makes Amano the first person that has girlfriend in Schezar family. Actually, Allen is girl's favorite after Van. But, he had broken many girls heart. So, he used to know as a playboy and womanizer.

"What? Are you jealous Celena?" Allen asked.

"There is no way in Hell I could be jealous."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Celena raised an eyebrow at the woman who just said that. There goes Milerna Sara Aston and his boyfriend beside her, Dryden Fassa. Milerna winked at Celena but Celena was glaring at her.

Van sighed again. "Could someone please tell me what am I doing here?"

"Well, I tell you Vannie boy, you are meeting with your beloved friends here. Oh yea! I almost forgot! Could you please pay up for my drinks?" Dilandau smiled innocently at Van, but to Van is more likely an evil smile.

Van raised an eyebrow. "in your dreams, Dilly."

Dilandau growled. "Huh! You're the richest kid in our school and you won't even pay up for your beloved friend drinks? Geez Van…"

"Well, there's a girl who richer than me, so don't worry Dilly."

All heads turned to Van. Van stared at them, confused.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"A girl…" Yukari started.

"Who is richer…" Milerna continued.

"Than you…" Celena finished them.

"Is it really true Van?" Allen asked.

Van raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know that you guys are really cared with the 'rich' thing."

"But Van, your dad is the director of 'Mystic Moon Cooperation', that company was scattered all over Gaea. And not to mention it, the head of the company is in here, in Fanelia. And that makes you probably the richest kid on Gaea."

"Yeah, that's true Van. Besides, you know that's not what our meant. We're just curious who the girl is." Dryden continued.

"Yea Van! Who is the damn girl?!" Dilly slammed that table and sat like a maniac. Everyone rolled their eyes at Dilandau.

Van sighed and closed his eyes. He doesn't like to tell about a richest thing or whatsoever. It's just like showing off their legacy to everyone.

_What do I got myself into?_

Van opened his eyes and started his story.

"You know that my dad is the director of the company. But, my dad only rules the company in Fanelia and 'Mystic Moon Cooperation' is scattered all over the world. So, there's someone who rules every company in Gaea."

"But, the one who rules it is a grown woman right? Not a girl?" Milerna asked.

"No, it's a girl. She's the same age as us."

There's silence and Van sighed. Van almost had the same reaction as them when his father told him. He can't imagine a girl of 17 years old has already had so many responsibilities. And from what his father told him, the girl held that responsibilities because of her parents had passed away, leaving her all alone, without any siblings or relatives.

_A though life for her… poor girl…_

"So?" Allen asked.

"So what?"

"Where did you heard about this?"

"My dad told me."

"But, why I never heard of this before? My brother in-law never told me this and he's the director of Mystic moon as well in Freid, remember?" Milerna confused.

"Maybe you didn't ask him. Many people didn't know who she is because the company worried something bad will happen to her. Mystic Moon has many rivals and some of them like to use a dirty trick. Besides, the girl herself still wants her identity to stay hidden for now. Hell, my dad even won't give me her damn name!" Van's voice changed to be irritated.

"But, Mystic Moon is a big company. I know that Mystic Moon was led by a guy named Saburo Kanzaki before he did. I never knew that he had a daughter. He never confirmed to who he will passed on his legacy." Allen interrupted.

"That's because his daughter went missing in the accident. Saburo finally found her when she was 16. So, it's only about a year ago. And a month later he died because of heart attack. His daughter went missing when she was 5 and some people said that the accident was made by Mystic Moon rivals." Van finished.

There's long silence again. Everyone tried to recover from their shocked and lost in their own thoughts. Allen's eyes went wide when he heard him. Dryden's mouth hanged open. Van tried so hard to not laugh at those fools. Finally, Amano was the one who recovered first.

"Wow…"

"Don't ask me anymore question because that's all I know." Van sighed.

"I found that hard to believe. Is it really true Van?" Celena asked.

Van sighed. "I don't know whether it's true or not. Even I find that difficult to believe."

Allen smiled. "Well, you really gave us a heck of story Van. Do want to hear mine now? After all, that's my reason to gather you all here."

Van blinked. "Oh yea! Why did you invite us here anyway Allen? Hell, I almost had the thought that you're going to invite Shevonie."

"Well, I don't like that whore, that's for sure." Dilandau drank his coffee.

"There's no way I'll be inviting that bitch Van, Geez Van. I thought you trust me and you should know that." Allen sighed.

"I guess you're smart enough." Van smirked.

Milerna and Dryden stood up and everyone looked at the pair, confused at what are they doing. Milerna picked up her bad and ready to leave with Dryden. She smiled.

"Okay guys, I think I'm out of here now. My sister and her family are going to be here in two hours, so I have to go. Besides, I've already known what the big news is from Allen."

"Okay then, be careful Milerna." Yukari said.

"I always have and I always will. And Dryden is with me. See you guys tomorrow." The pair went outside the coffee shop. Van sighed. This took too much time than he thought. He's already bored again.

"Can you make this quick Allen? I'm afraid of falling asleep here."

Allen grinned. "Okay, okay. Well, I just want you all to know that we will have ourselves a new girl in our class."

Everyone stared at him. Van raised his eyebrow and Dilandau yawned. Celena put her hand on her face. Both Amano and Yukari sighed in frustration.

"So, that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Aren't you exciting Van?! I bet she's hot! And you can forget all about Shevonie now!"

Dilandau growled in desperation and Amano just shook his head. Allen is dumb. But, they never thought that he can be this dumb! Celena and Yukari stood up and went to the toilet.

"What's wrong with you guys? Aren't you happy that I told you this great news?!" Allen crossed his arms.

Dilandau growled. "You gather us here just for some stupid damn girl that you don't know?!"

"Allen, you dork! In case you forgot, let me remind you that I'm the one who decided to break up with her! And there is no way in Heaven or Hell I'll remember for just one second!"

Allen sighed. "Well, there's something different about this girl. I know about this when I accidently over heard the conversation between the principal and a man that arranged everything for the girl. And I heard that man made a request to the principal, he asked to put a few bodyguard to protect the new girl. Because he believed it's dangerous for the new girl went out and don't have any protection. But, the principal rejected his request."

"So what? Maybe the girl is a snobby little princess who likes to show off her wealth." Amano answered boringly.

"But don't you guys think it's strange?!" Allen insisted.

Van stood up. "No it isn't. Anyway, I'm out of here. See you guys tomorrow."

"Wait a second Van!" Allen called him, but Van kept walking towards the door and went outside. He decided to go home.

_A new girl…_

Suddenly, a flash of pair emerald eyes appeared in Van's head. Van shook his head. Fanelia is a big country, he'll be very lucky if he can meet her again. Van sighed. He continued walked to his home when suddenly he saw Shevonie and a guy he don't know walked together. But, Van paid no intention.

"Van!" Shevonie called him but Van kept walking, pretended didn't hear. She went towards Van but the guy beside her hold her arm.

_Who cares anyway…_

* * *

I Love reviews!_  
_


	3. The Secret

I'm very sorry for the late update!

And I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes!

I hope you still can understand what I meant to say in this story…

Enjoy…

Chapter 3 : "The Secret"

Hitomi sighed as she walked at the empty hall of her new school accompanied by Jose. Finally, it's Hitomi's first day in Escaflowne High and she was really amazed at how big the school was, it's like walked through the maze. So, Jose insisted to show her the principal office even though she brought a map with her.

_Thank God the school is still empty_

If not, the students will see that the new girl was accompanied by a man who looks like her bodyguard. Especially with formal clothes Jose is wearing right now, white T-shirt, black pants and long black coat. Doesn't he at least feel hot wearing that coat all the time? Who knows what the students might think if they see them. So, she really felt grateful to come to school early.

Hitomi smiled as she looked to the sky through the window. The sky is so blue today, the sun wasn't too hot and not burning our skin. The flowers and trees looked beautiful underneath the sun. Today is definitely a good day to start her first day to school.

"Lady Hitomi?"

Hitomi turned her head and met Jose's gaze. Jose smiled and pointed towards the door in front. The sign tell them that the door is the principal office.

"We're here." They stopped in front of the door. Before Jose can say anything again, Hitomi interrupted him. Hitomi smiled.

"You can go home now, Jose. I'll be fine."

"But, Milady-…" Jose started to protest.

"Don't started argue with me, Jose. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Jose sighed in defeat. "Okay then Milady. Too bad the principal didn't agree to put a few bodyguards to protect you."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad he didn't agree. Besides, I'm not a CHILD, Jose!"

"I'm sorry, Milady. I just worried for your safety. So, are you really going to the hospital today, Milady? How is your right arm?"

Hitomi lifted her right arm. "Yes, I will. It was fine for couple of days. I had already put the compress, it should be last for couple of hours. Thank God, the uniform is long sleeves."

"Okay then. I'll arrange it with the doctor. Be careful, Milady." Jose bowed and left. Hitomi waved at him with smile.

As soon Jose disappeared from her sight, Hitomi turned towards the door and took a deep breath.

_This is a new beginning_

Hitomi knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Hitomi opened the door and saw a man with muscular body and brown hair standing in front of her. Hitomi closed the door and the principal smiled to her. Hitomi smiled back.

"You must be Hitomi Kanzaki. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the principal of Escaflowne High. My name is Ruhm."

"The pleasure is all mines, sir. Thank you very much for the scholarship!" Hitomi bowed her head.

Ruhm smiled."No need to thank you Miss Kanzaki. We're so grateful to accept a brilliant student like you."

Hitomi can't help but blushed. "Thank you, sir!" Hitomi smiled

"You're very welcome. Please sit down." He pointed his finger at the sofa and sat down. Hitomi nodded her head and sat down across to him.

"So, Miss Kanzaki, your scholarship will last long as long your grade remain good. But if you drop your grade, I'm afraid I have to pull out your scholarship." He talked while he was looking at the papers.

Hitomi nodded. "I understand."

"And I'm sorry once again about Mr. Jose's request. I can't do that because it will attract too many intentions from the students."

Hitomi smiled. "It's okay Mr. Ruhm, actually, I'm really glad that you didn't grant Jose's request. It's really stupid and ridiculous."

Ruhm chuckled. "Okay then. Here is your schedule and your map." Ruhm handed her schedule and map to her.

Hitomi looked at her schedule and growled. It was first day and her first period is math. Hitomi looked at her map and saw a direction to her new class. The map itself showed that the school is really big.

"So, Miss Kanzaki, about your identity…"

Hitomi looked up from the papers and sighed.

"Well, I will be really grateful if you keep it a secret for a while, Mr. Ruhm."

Ruhm smiled. "Actually, I thought about that as well. The teachers don't know who you really are. It's only me."

Hitomi sighed in relief. "Thank you very much."

"But, you do know that you can't keep it as secret forever right? Especially, important person as you are…"

Hitomi looked down. This is always the problem. Hitomi doesn't like to attract many intentions from people and if she makes the announcement to the world, what will happen? Her life wouldn't be normal like now although everything was different last year. She will be always chased by the media and paparazzi. She doesn't know if she could handle that.

"I know. I will decide myself if it's time. Don't worry."

Ruhm smiled. "Thank you. Let me be the first person to welcome you in Escaflowne High School, Hitomi Kanzaki."

Hitomi smiled back and bowed her head. "Thank you."

***************************

Van yawned as he walked towards his class. He didn't get to much sleep last night. The emerald eyes kept pounding in his head. And as much as Van want to get rid of it. It still won't disappear. How strange, he only met that girl once and he even don't know her. But, his mind kept flashing the image of the girl.

"Yo Van! Good morning!" Dilandau hit Van's head with his bag. Van groaned with his hand clutched on his head, rubbed his head. Dilandau chuckled as Van was glaring at him.

"Oh! Is it really hurt that much? I'm-" Dilandau acted like an innocent girl but Van cut him off.

"Shut up, Dilly!"

Dilandau burst into laughter and people were look at him like maniac. Van growled in frustration, Dilandau is totally an idiotic psycho. But, Dilandau's laugh died when Celena put her hand on his head.

"Stop teasing him, you moron!"

Van sighed as he looked at the pair, the war will start anytime soon. So, he just walked away and went to his class. In the hall, Van saw that today was more crowded than usually, people were chattering and whispering something.

Van yawned as he set place on his desk and chair. He sat on the chair when Yukari and Amano walked to him.

"Morning Van!"

"Hei… Good morning." Van wiped away his teary eyed with his hand and yawned again. Yukari and Amano looked at him with confused face.

"Sleepy? That is not like you Van." Amano raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. I don't get much sleep last night. Anyway, what those people chattering and whispering about?"

"Oh, They? They were just talking about the new girl. Rumors spread you know. Some of them said he saw the new girl walked out of limousine and accompanied by a man who likes her bodyguard. Don't you think it's funny?" Yukari giggled.

"Limousine? and a bodyguard? Heck, they made it sound like she totally a princess or something." Van looked around the class and the students are definitely talked to their friends and groups and now Van knew what they were talking about.

Amano chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe she is a princess. I just hope she isn't some spoiled girl and snobby like Shevonie."

Then, Van remembered he met with Shevonie yesterday with some guy. Fortunately for him, he just didn't feel anything when he saw that. He had already forgotten her. Van smiled.

"About Shevonie… I met with her yesterday on my way home."

Both Yukari and Amano's eyes lit up. "And?"

"She was with some guy I don't know. From what I saw, she's definitely a totally whore."

"Wow… that bad huh?"

"Yeah. I even don't feel anything for her anymore."

Amano smiled. "That's good for you."

And just then, the bell rang and the students sat on their chair. Amano sat behind Van and Yukari beside Amano. The teacher entered the class and stood behind her desk. She smiled to her students.

"Okay class, good morning. As you all know we will have a new student starting today in this class."

The students started whispering again. Van just gazed at window and looked to the sky. Man, he really bored! It's just a new girl! What so special about her!? Maybe she's the same like stupid other girls.

"Okay, quiet class! She just moved to Fanelia yesterday, so please welcome her with open arms." The teacher looked towards the door. "Please come in."

Just then, everything was slowly moved in slow motion. The girl stepped out of the hall and entered the class. The students followed every of her movement, trying not to drop their jaw. Van turned his head and his eyes went wide. That honey blond hair… and those emerald eyes… he knew that eyes….

"Okay, class, please welcome Hitomi Kanzaki, Miss kanzaki why don't you introduce yourself."

Hitomi took a deep breaths, she was nervous as hell and tried to place a smile on her face.

"Well, hi there. My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, I just moved from Asturia. I'm 17 and I really enjoy running and playing violin. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed her head.

_She was from yesterday! So her name is Hitomi…_

Van looked around and the guys are whispering how beautiful she is and their looks like they ready to eat her alive. The girls are mostly had jealous look on their face. Van looked at her, she indeed a beauty to see.

"Enjoy? Quit being modest Miss Kanzaki. She won a medal for 100 meter run on the competition and has performed her own violin concert and received many rewards. And not to mention it, she entered this school with full scholarship." She told proudly to her students.

Quietly, Amano whispered something in Van's ear. Smile on his face.

"Wow Van, beautiful, smart and not snobby from what I see. Don't you think she is fit for you?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Van sighed.

Hitomi can't help but blush on her teachers comment about her. "Well, I guess I'm just lucky."

The teacher smiled. "Okay. Miss Kanzaki you can sit down beside… let's see… Mr. Fanel! Mr. Fanel raised your hand please."

Van raised his hand and their eyes met. Hitomi looked surprises for a second but recovered. She smiled and walked to her chair. The students still looked at her every movement.

_He was from yesterday! Fanel? I think I heard that somewhere…._

Hitomi recalled her memories when she heard the name before. She remembered Jose's said about Fanel.

'….the middle is Van Fanel….'

_Yea! Right! He's the second son of the Fanels!_

Hitomi chuckled as she sat on her chair with Van gazed at her.

"Mr. Fanel, since you have the same schedule as Miss Kanzaki, could you show her around the school?"

Van looked up. "Sure"

_Funny… I want to meet with his father and yet, fate has encountered me with his son…_

Van turned his head to Hitomi again and wondering why she hasn't made conversation with him yet. Could it be she forgot that she bumped into him yesterday? As the teacher started the lesson, Van decided to make the first move.

"Well, hello there…"

_Talk about time, I thought he won't start talking to me…_

Hitomi looked up from her books.

"You're the girl from yesterday aren't you? The one who was bumped me."

Hitomi smiled. "Yea, you're right. I'm Hitomi. You're Van Fanel right?"

Van raised an eyebrow.

_I've never told her my name, right?_

"How did you know? I never told you my name except the teacher who called me by my last name."

Hitomi chuckled. "That's a secret."

Van looked at her in confusion, when he wanted to talk about that again, the door burst opened and revealed an exhausted Allen Schezar from running on his way to the class. His face paled as a ghost.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Ms.!"

Van sighed. This is going to be a long day….

I made Hitomi and Van like playing music in this story, and Hitomi won't run anymore because of her injury… you don't mind do you?

Review please….

I promise I will work faster…


End file.
